


all the days we spend together

by Mirih



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirih/pseuds/Mirih
Summary: una colección de mini relatos markhyuck inspirados en alguna canción que escuche en el día y me inspire, probablemente la linea de tiempo sea un desastre pero voy a intentar seguir una misma historia.en este AU los 2 tienen su edad real y van a la universidadMark estudia producción musical y Hyuck fotografía.





	1. invitación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasan los años en su vida pero Donghyuck siempre se sigue poniendo nervioso de invitar a Mark a salir

¿qué estaba pensando cuando invitó a Mark Lee, el causante de mariposas revolotear en su pecho cada vez que lo ve, a una cita? ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, estaban hablando y simplemente le pidió salir a hacer cualquier cosa a lo que el mayor accedió alegremente pues no tenía trabajos atrasados de su carrera ni nada más que hacer ese domingo pero a ambos muchachos se les olvido que nadie abre los domingos así que ahí estaban los 2 amigos caminando por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno tomados de la mano, riendo de cualquier cosa que se les venía en la mente, a veces maldiciendo a uno que otro profesor, contando anécdotas de su infancia, rememorando sus desastres de secundaria y fue entonces cuando Hyuck recordó el momento exacto en el que terminó de admitir que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo de secundaria.   
Recordó las mariposas consumir su cuerpo completo  
Recordó cómo tuvo que correr para poder llegar a su casa y gritar en la almohada   
Recordó como no dejó de sonreír en toda la tarde  
y de paso como se olvidó de hacer la tarea.


	2. Euphoria

Solo llevaba un año estudiando producción musical y ya estaba ahogado en proyectos que no sabía como terminar y que le quitaban el sueño continuamente haciéndolo tener periodos de insomnia por casi 4 días pero ese día solo estaba tirado en la playa con el sol ocultándose y el reconfortante sonido de las ligeras olas chocar unas con otras. Estaba en un estado de paz absoluta, alejado de todo el estrés que la universidad le traía, su mente estaba absolutamente vacía y casi se quedaba dormido de no ser por que sintió una repentina calidez en sus labios, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa de Lee Donghyuck y con sus ojos brillando tanto que parecían contener una galaxia. El pecho de Mark sintió una bomba explotar en su pecho al ver a Donghyuck mirándolo con tanto amor, se quedaron viendo por un corto tiempo hasta que el menor volvió a besarle otra vez, esta vez el beso duro más que el anterior pero para ninguno era suficiente tiempo y se quedaron en un limbo de beso tras beso con sonrisas bobas de por medio hasta que el sol finalmente se ocultó y Mark le propuso al joven ir a ver una película en su casa a lo que obviamente recibió una respuesta positiva.


	3. no, we're not friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿alguna vez fueron amigos?

Mark apareció en su casa sin preguntar, y al ser el mejor amigo de Donghyuk se quedó a dormir sin problemas a pesar de que en la casa de Donghyuck no había ni un cuarto de invitados ni un colchón extra para que pueda dormir simplemente dormía en la misma cama que el moreno. su relación con el menor siempre fue así de "cercana" a veces se lo atribuía a la personalidad tan cariñosa y afectiva con todos pero a veces sentía que el trato que Hyuck le daba excedía los propios límites del niño, esa misma tarde casi lo termina besando y no se mostraba avergonzado ni arrepentido, no se separó de él más que para ir al baño y cuando se estaban durmiendo no dejó de acariciar su rostro mientras Mark jugueteaba con su pelo. a veces se preguntaba a si mismo si los amigos hacia ese tipo de cosas ¿no se supone que los amigos duerman en camas diferentes? ¿los amigos se miraban como él miraba a Donghyuck? ¿los amigos hacen sentir que tu pecho va a estallar en cualquier momento? no, quizás algunos amigos dormían en la misma cama y no pasaba nada pero no veía a Donghyuck como un simple amigo y estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos desde hacía un buen tiempo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a querer besar a su mejor amigo simplemente un día miró los labios de Hyuck y se preguntó cómo se sentiría besarlo.  
la mirada de Donghyuck lo hacía tan feliz, podría quedarse toda la noche mirándolo directamente y seguir acariciando el cabello del menor como lo estaba haciendo pero el sueño le ganó y solo Hyuck se quedó despierto, disfrutando de los mimos que incluso dormido su amigo le hacía.  
pasar tiempo con Mark era de las actividades cotidianas que más disfrutaba, incluso más que estar con Jeno, estar con el mayor lo hacía sentirse libre como si los problemas no existieran y estuvieran en una dimensión distinta donde solo estaban ellos 2 y nadie podría separarlos. ahí fue el primer indicio de que Mark Y Hyuck no eran amigos, o al menos aunque lo intentasen guardar lo que sentían el uno por el otro era más que una simple y dulce amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soy yo o cada vez hago más largos los capitulos? fuaaa


	4. it's been a long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué le importa más Mark que el hecho de que Jeno lo había dejado plantado?

El día exacto en el que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Mark fue una noche en la que hacía demasiado frío. El joven Donghyuck estaba parado frente a una floristería sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de claveles de doble tonalidad y un girasol pequeño para que no desentonase con las otras flores más pequeñas. Quería tener a su lado a Mark para que lo consuele y lo abrigue, necesitaba a Mark para que le explique por qué lo quería a él en vez de a Jeno. Su novio lo había plantado y en todo lo que estaba en su cabeza eran las caricias de Mark la noche anterior, Mark durmiendo, Mark cediendo a sus abrazos, Mark, Mark y Mark pero en ningún lado estaba Jeno, el novio que se estaba comportando extraño con él y que ahora lo dejaba plantado en medio de la noche frente a una floristería y le dejaba ese ramo. se sentó en la vereda ya que esas calles no eran muy transitadas a esa hora y dejó salir todo.

Fue un día largo. apenas volvió de la casa de Donghyuck tuvo que ordenar su cuarto, hacer la tarea, hacer la comida para su hermano y sus amigos ya que su madre había ido a visitar a sus abuelos y su padre no tenía ganas de cocinar. Estaba cocinando todavía cuando llegaron su hermano Taeyong con Johnny y Jaehyun, su hermano al ver el desastre que estaba haciendo en la cocina lo hecho y terminó haciendo él la comida. Johnny y Jaehyun también se podían considerar amigos de Mark, casi como unos hermanos, así que no fue un problema quedarse hablando un rato e incluso comer con ellos.  
"¿Cómo está "Haechan"?" Johnny, era el más interesado en la vida amorosa del menor, todos ahí estaban al tanto de la situación entre Mark y su supuesto mejor amigo al que cariñosamente habían apodado como Haechan.  
"Se supone que debería estar saliendo de su casa para llegar a tiempo a su cita con su novio" la última parte la dijo con un tono un poco más brusco de lo normal pero no podía evitarlo, Jeno se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil últimamente aunque le caía bien el chico y seguro tenía un motivo pero no le bastaba ningún motivo en el mundo para hacer sentir mal a Hyuck.  
"Alguien no suena muy feliz" ahora era Jaehyun el que se reía de las penas del menor  
"No están en su mejor momento como pareja y eso hace que Hyuck este triste últimamente" intentaba explicar lo más calmado que sus nervios le permitían la situación.  
Taeyong levantó la ceja y le preguntó a su hermano "¿no fuiste a su casa ayer y te quedaste a dormir?" Mark se tensó un poco por la pregunta, le recordó como Hyuck estuvo casi pegado a él todo el día, solo ese recuerdo le sacó una mini sonrisa que causó que sus casi hermanos empezaran a gritar y a emocionarse. Después de levantar los platos Johnny le dio dinero para que saliera a comprarle unas papas fritas y si alcanzaba alguna gaseosa.

Así fue como yendo a comprar se encontró a Hyuck llorando desconsolado en la vereda, el menor estaba tan concentrado en su actividad que ni se percató cuando Mark entró a la floristería y salió de ahí con unos claveles rosas y un tulipán, ni de cuando reemplazó los claveles de doble tonalidad por los rosas. Cuando dejo de llorar y lo vio ahí ni siquiera preguntó de dónde salió, solo se lanzó a abrazarlo sin importarle nada, necesitaba aclarar lo que su mejor amigo le hacía sentir pero las caricias que este le daba no hacían más que confundirlo ¿era el cariño que Mark le daba y que Jeno no? ¿desde cuando se estaba sintiendo así? ¿por qué Mark lo confundía tanto?

Fue un día largo, y al ver al pequeño "Haechan" entrar abrazado a Mark con rastros de lágrimas ni siquiera preguntaron qué había pasado solo los dejaron subir al cuarto del mayor del par y les prepararon a cada uno una taza de café. Hyuck se quedó en la habitación del mayor mientras este salió a llamar tanto a sus progenitores como a los progenitores del otro para avisarles que se quedaba a dormir en su casa.  
El cuarto de Mark siempre tenía ese olor tan característico, estaba raramente ordenado y estaba lleno fotos del mayor con su familia o sus amigos pero no tenía casi ninguna solo. se acostó en la cama a reflexionar solo un poco más acerca de qué le pasaba, su corazón se aceleró cuando vio el tulipán rojo que Mark se había olvidado en la mesita de noche y de nuevo la misma pregunta vino a su mente ¿por qué con Jeno no sentía lo mismo? ¿Por qué no le estaba afectando que lo haya dejado plantado pero sí dudar de sus sentimientos por su mayor? cuando Mark volvió con los cafés se lo agradeció y se sintió aún más agradecido cuando el otro dejó su café solo para dedicarse a mimarlo  
"¿no vas a tomar tu café?" no evitó soltar su duda   
"no tengo sed, tómalo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *según investigué los claveles de doble tonalidad significan "no puedo estar contigo", los claveles rosas "dulce y encantador", los tulipanes rojos se consideran una declaración de amor y los girasoles por su historia son como oro falso pero como Haechan it's the fullsun el girasol no puede significar nada malo además de que puede significar lealtad, y al ser flores "felices" al regalarlas transmitís alegría al día de alguien. supongamos que en este fic todos acá estaban enterados de los significados de esas flores.


	5. tierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hyuck no le esta llendo bien con su novio por lo que llama a Mark para animarse

Fue un día en especial en el que lo admitió, sí, pero todo había comenzado desde un tiempo atrás. Hyuck había discutido con Jeno por quién sabe qué motivo, no podía engañar a nadie y decir que estaba bien porque las lágrimas se resbalaban por accidente, su voz se quebraba con cada respiro que daba y su nariz estaba lo más roja que podía.  
Lee Donghyuck estaba hecho un desastre. cada vez las peleas con Jeno iban en aumento y siempre terminaban igual, era lo mismo una y otra vez, con cada pelea el moreno terminaba con el autoestima más y más dañada ¿era su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿no era lo suficiente para su novio? ¿estaba siendo él molesto o Jeno realmente estaba actuando de una manera distinta últimamente? se hacía pregunta tras pregunta tirado en su cama hablando por teléfono con Mark  
"si se está comportando raro solo déjalo, no vale la pena que te estés sintiendo así por su culpa" le remarcaba su mejor amigo por teléfono, sonaba un poco enojado, y sonaba así por que lo estaba, tener que escuchar como el menor se rebajaba a sí mismo por culpa de su novio idiota no era algo que le hiciese muy bien, le dolía no poder alegrar a su amigo.   
"pero eso me haría un mal novio. Mark, si la persona que amas comenzará a actuar de una manera extraña contigo ¿qué harías?" la voz de Donghyuck sonaba desesperada y al mismo tiempo decaída, era de noche y era obvio que tenían que hablar bajo para no despertar a nadie pero el ánimo del menor se podía percibir en la manera en la que hablaba.  
"no estoy seguro" en el fondo le quería responder que la persona que amaba era él, que con que pudiese volver a ser el sol brillante que tanto iluminaba sus días era suficiente pero Mark no iba a admitirlo, no era el momento. "pero estoy seguro de que hagas lo que hagas voy a estar para animarte, cualquier cosa que necesites porque eres el chico más increíble que conocí en mi vida, uno de los más divertidos y graciosos que conocí."   
"gracias Mark" solo pudo decir eso antes de largarse a llorar y dejar a un desconcertado Mark Lee llenándolo de aún más palabras de cariño y aliento mientras hacía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

**Author's Note:**

> se aceptan sugerencias


End file.
